Badgers
The common badger is most often spotted as tribesmembers of differenting ranks or as mercenaries. If they can make a living of branding a scary presence or smashing some poor sod off the map, they can save their worries for another day. As much as every badger can be integrated in civilized enviroment, they will always have one aspect of a warring, raging savage inside them; not always as well hidden as it could or should have been. Punch the Hardest or Know the Muchest Unlike most other culture, there's not much traditional or bloodlinial factors, when hierarchily speaking. A leader and those beneath him/her is mostly chosen through acts and feats of strength and endurance, and being able to pinpoint your enemy's next move or knowing how to make the group prosper. Jungle law at it's finest; the strongest survives. Probably, that's the exact trait that made badgers involve themselves amongst others. While their pride could never have them convinced as underdogs, a true badger will always follow the leader with most power, and in some cases, badgers arent always #1. The Battle God and the War Soul What exactly it is which binds the badger to the everlasting battle, is all but most likely connected to their lord and smasher, Gruumsh: neutral to the world but cruel in nature. Though the badger acts mostly for selfish gain, it is said in prophecies that badgers will gather together in glorious battle, at Gruumsh signal, to bring about the (one of many; to many) worlds end(s). If only Gruumsh can find the worthiest of tribes, with the biggest, toughest and meanest sonuva' rats arse of a warchief, he will bestow upon them his boon: The birth of Tanarukk children. The mixed outcome of badger and demon blood, and the towering champions of Gruumsh himself. At this motion, badgers will gather from far and wide, almost like a hivemind, to join the master tribe in the coming apocalypse! What happens afterward is blurred. What is assured is a bigger raze than any fiend entity could ever cast upon the world; a conflictious maelström so violent and merciless, it could plunge the world into darkness. Each and every known, living kingdom would fall to endless tides of the barbarric white and black marauders, and then each badger themselves would cast themselves at each other, till not a single life was left standing.. - Or maybe not. Who'd care? Certainly not Gruumsh or his disciples. If life keeps going, there will always be more wars to entertain. The Naming-Scheme Some would say badger names is just a big pile of mumbo-jumbo, and, well... It's kind of true, though there is a little more to it. A traditional way of naming a badger is by naming the badger child after it's first utterance of words/sounds (crying excluded), or after a favored sound of either the parents or the child itself; for example the sound a specific weapon makes when it rips through something, or hits a solid surface. It's up to the parents interpretation, how they decide to word and spell the sound. There's also a trend of naming the child a mocking resemblance of other culture titles, names or legends, as in a means of insulting them. As you can expect, lots of these names come out like a puddle of mish-mash, some even mounding to sound like little melodies and silly rhymes. Though badgers wont admit their weirdness, it is said by old tradition that the more "badger"(""wierd"") a name is, the more a child is granted protection against evil spirits. That, of course, is just complete superstition; we all know evil spirits and demons only care about a beings real name.